<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dying Woman's Last Wish by vanessataylor27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631135">A Dying Woman's Last Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessataylor27/pseuds/vanessataylor27'>vanessataylor27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry will do anything for sirius, Multi, Orion Black courts Harry Potter, Orion Black is smitten with Harry Potter, Other, Powerful Harry Potter, Rich Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is obsessed with Harry Potter, Very mild bashing of albus dumbledore, as in very very mild, even if she has to marry Sirius' father, technically it's Lady Peverell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessataylor27/pseuds/vanessataylor27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort fired the killing curse at Cassiopeia Lily Potter in the clearing of the Forbidden forest, her only thoughts were about the family that she never got to have and how she was going to die before she even had a chance to start to live her life.<br/>She regretted all those people who gave their life for hers, for it all seemed in vain, now that she was going to die anyway.<br/>All she wished was for a family of her own in her next life, a family she could protect, a family that she could love and would love her back.<br/>**<br/>When Cassiopeia Lily Potter asked for a family to love, cherish and protect, she didn’t know that there is a reason why dying men are asked about their last wishes.<br/>When her wishes dropped her from the middle of one war to another, half a century in the past, she made a plan and decided to live a life of solitude and mediocrity, firmly on the sidelines.</p><p>What she didn’t account for, was a stalker teenage future-Dark-Lord, a current-Dark-Lord interested in her new name, a way too curious future-headmaster, a friendly future-Head-of-her-house and the father-of-her-godfather being romantically interested in her.<br/>Well, at least the past is written in stone. Or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcturus Black III/Melania Macmillan Black, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black Prewett, Orion Black/Female Harry Potter, Orion Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She was raised like a pig for slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762790">Future's Past</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkseraphina/pseuds/darkseraphina">darkseraphina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer- Everything except the plot idea belongs to one J.K.Rowling. I will list any original characters I add but apart from those all characters belong to J.K.Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Cassiopeia walked to her death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia could feel her wand against her chest, but she made no attempt to draw it.</p><p>She knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if she managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit her first.</p><p>And still, Voldemort and Cassiopeia looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the girl standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.</p><p>"Cassiopeia Potter," he said, very softly. Her voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The girl who lived."</p><p>None of the Death Eaters moved.</p><p>They were waiting: everything was waiting.</p><p>Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Cassiopeia thought inexplicably of all the people that had died before her, <em>for her</em>.</p><p>She thought of the possible life she could’ve lived if only circumstances were different. Would she have had siblings had they lived beyond 21? Maybe.</p><p>
  <em>She’d never know.</em>
</p><p>She thought of Sirius, her godfather, the only person in her living memory to have loved her so selflessly, to have died to protect her, who died before he could get his justice.</p><p>She thought of <em>her</em> <em>Padfoot</em>, the man who allowed her to cuddle his animagus form when she was feeling exceptionally lonely, who had given her lessons, who had taught her so many spells and lessons in the warm afternoons they used to spend together in the Black Family Library, learning ways to fight and duel.</p><p>She thought back to the evenings when Remus would join them for the tea and when he and Sirius regaled her with tales of her father and mother, joking back and forth in a nostalgic manner and for that small bubble of time, they were family.</p><p>She thought of his warm hugs, so protective and loving and how he used to smile so affectionately at her, as if she, Cassiopeia, <em>not the girl-who-lived</em>, but simply Cassiopeia, was worthy of being loved <em>so selflessly</em>.</p><p>She thought of how he was taken from her so unfairly and suddenly.</p><p>He was the father she had never known and he had died protecting her, <em>because of her</em>–</p><p>Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if she proceeded. Cassiopeia looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while she could still stand, before she lost control, before she betrayed fear–</p><p>She saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.</p><p>Her last thought of a family faded away into nothing as her thoughts blacked out and she gave in to the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here goes nothing.</p><p>So, a little backstory for those interested in how this idea was birthed.<br/>First of all, I love Sirius Orion Black. For all intents and purposes, he is my favorite book character of all times. His character is just so dynamic and amazing. He just loves Harry and James and Lily and Remus so much. He might be a little foolhardy but there is a reason why he was in Gryffindor.<br/>I simply love the relationship that he and Harry shared in the brief time they were allowed to spend together and I will never forgive J.K.Rowling for killing him off just because she needed a death and a turning point for the story. Their relationship could've been developed into so much more and could've given us so many things.</p><p>Anyways, after reading Future's Past by darkseraphina, I fell in love with the idea of Harry (or Fem!Harry, whatever) going back to the past or doing anything to make sure that Sirius has a good childhood and grows up in a home full of love and care instead of what actually happened.<br/>I love the idea of Harry going back in time to protect Sirius the way Sirius strived to do when he escaped Azkaban in order to protect Harry from Pettigrew as soon as he found about Peter living with a Hogwarts student.<br/>So, yes, if I was Harry and was given an opportunity to go back to the past and give Sirius a happy and loving childhood, I'd do it in a heartbeat, even if I had to marry Orion Black in order to do so. Sirius deserves everything good in the world.<br/>Also, since there is almost no mention of Orion Black in the book, like everyone else, I'll just have to write him as it suits my plot.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, thank you for having the patience to read all that.<br/>Hope you liked it.<br/>Have a nice day and Please Stay Safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And then she greeted Death as an old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of Cassiopeia Lily Potter up until the moment she 'died'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer- Everything except the plot idea belongs to one J.K.Rowling. I will list any original characters I add but apart from those all characters belong to J.K.Rowling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cassiopeia had been told that she was a witch, she was understandably both confused and scared. After all, no respectable and normal person was a witch or a wizard.</p><p>At least according to the Dursleys.</p><p>So, new to a world that she was meant to know about from birth, she struggled rightly with incorporating everything in her limited worldly experience.</p><p>Now, in the muggle Primary school, Cass had to always downplay her intelligence and had to be lesser than Dudley even if it pained her to do so, because doing better meant no dinner and extra chores.</p><p>At Hogwarts however, the story was different. Everyone expected her to know everything and be brilliant and at the top of her class because that was what her parents had been; intelligent and brilliant students who were some of the best that Hogwarts had produced.</p><p>And so, Cass, for the first time in her life, was encouraged to do better and to be at her best.</p><p>She <em>flourished</em>.</p><p>Under the stimulating environment and encouraging words, Cass got to be her best, she got to be her father and mother’s daughter, behind Hermione (her girl-best friend) in theory but the best in her year at practicals.</p><p>McGonagall had told her that she was magically very powerful, whatever that meant.</p><p>It was only when she had met Sirius in her third year, that she truly got to know the boundary of her powers.</p><p>Sirius pushed her to practice till she was shaking with exhaustion, he said it pained him to torture her so, but he didn’t want her to land in a situation where she was unable to defend herself and with expelliarmus as her only arsenal and protection.</p><p>Under his tutelage, she trained hard until she was able to draw with Tonks, which Sirius commented was impressive considering that Tonks was a fully trained Auror.</p><p>Upon Sirius’ insistence, she took upon Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and fell in love with the former while at the same time developing a deep dislike for the latter.</p><p>Mathematics had never really been her strongest subject for a reason. But she persevered because Sirius had told her it would be helpful and she believed Sirius with all she was.</p><p>Sirius would never lie to her.</p><p><em>Except he had</em>.</p><p>He had promised her that when it was all over, they would be a <em>family</em>. Sirius and her. Someone like a father and someone like a daughter.</p><p>But then he died. With a smile on his lips, eyes pained and sorrowful at leaving her again but filled with satisfaction that he had not died in vain, that he had died protecting the girl who he loved as a daughter.</p><p>Except it didn’t matter, did it?</p><p>Whether or not he had died protecting her, it all didn’t matter. In the end, just like everyone who had loved her and everyone she had loved, he also left her alone and went away.</p><p>Somewhere she wouldn’t have been able to follow, not with the metaphorical bomb Dumbledore had dropped on her about the thrice-damned prophecy that had been the source of every single sorrow in her life.</p><p>First it was her parents and then it was Sirius who had died because of that prophecy.</p><p>But she held on and continued fighting and learning under Dumbledore guidance.</p><p>She learnt about the Horcruxes and the horrors that Tom Riddle had done in his quest for absolute power.</p><p>And then it happened again.</p><p>Even filled to brim with the potion that had caused him to relive his worst memories, he had protected her, so they wouldn’t notice that she was there too, that there was one more witness to the crime that Draco Malfoy had been forced into doing but was ultimately not able to do.</p><p>And then Severus Snape had come in the scene, his robes billowing in the cold wind of the midnight and uttered the words that made her let out a scream that would remain trapped in her immobilized and stunned body.</p><p>Dumbledore left her too, killed by the man he had trusted so much and vouched for at every accusation, raised eyebrows and scowled faces.</p><p>And then she realized that except Bellatrix Lestrange, she had perhaps never hated someone so much as she hated Snape.</p><p>Because when he had killed Dumbledore, not only had Snape killed the only man Voldemort had ever feared, but he also killed the hopes of thousands of witches and wizards, he also killed the man who had the single biggest protector of Hogwarts, behind whose shadow Hogwarts’ wards stayed unbreached and it remained as the safest place in Wizarding Britain.</p><p>Things then changed rapidly, faster than she could comprehend and challenge the change.</p><p>Snape became the headmaster under Voldemort’s rule and Hogwarts soon became the most dangerous place to be in, under Severus Snape and Alecto and Amycus Carrow’s watchful eyes.</p><p>Cassiopeia had never intended to return to Hogwarts after Dumbledore’s death and this new development had only reinforced that idea.</p><p>What use was going back to school when she already knew what she needed to know in order to fight against the Death Eaters? Maybe she didn’t have as much experience but she did have power and knowledge behind her. And that was enough.</p><p>It’d <em>have</em> to be enough because she had <em>no other</em> choice.</p><p>She’d thought that she’d run away after Bill and Fleur’s wedding but she should’ve known that they’d never leave her alone. Not after everything they’d gone through together.</p><p>Hermione and Ron.</p><p>They never gave her a chance to say no, they each grabbed her hand and shook their head at her, as if to say that she’d been stupid to even think that they’d ever let her go through something like this alone.</p><p>She had cried the first night as she saw them sleeping in the tent, thankful for having them both. Just thankful for their continued comforting presence and support.</p><p>It had been tough, but they had done it. They had destroyed the locket and the cup.</p><p>Hermione had gained a scar on her left forearm, a permanent scar proclaiming her blood status loudly. They’d nearly broken when Ron had left them under the influence of the locket.  Cass had nearly died in Godric’s Hollow. But they’d done it.</p><p>The only one left was Nagini and the diadem.</p><p>It took a while to find the Diadem, with how well it was hidden among all the things that were there in the room of Hidden Things, a memoir of students hiding stuff, a legacy of thousands of years.</p><p>She had wondered, for a very brief moment, that had she searched, would she have found something of her father’s or Sirius’?</p><p>But it gave way to the sheer panic that she faced when the cursed flames as high as the ceiling came towards them, hungrily scorching everything in it’s wake.</p><p>They’d come out unscathed somehow, all except Crabbe, for whom she could muster no sympathy, not when she saw the singed ends of Hermione’s hair and Ron’s jacket and realized how close to death they had come.</p><p>She’d also saved Draco Malfoy’s life, who upon realizing he was safe, promptly made himself scarce for which she had no complaints. Not even when he'd saved their lives in the Malfoy Manor, she had no wish to see his face, a constant reminder of his father's.</p><p>And then when the battle stopped for an hour, it didn’t feel like respite.</p><p>She saw Remus and Tonks and thought of little Teddy who’d never get to know his parents, just like her. Little Teddy, who’d grow up not knowing if his father liked his eggs scrambled or sunny-side-up or if his mother preferred Vanilla or Chocolate or Caramel flavored ice-cream.</p><p>‘It’s not the battle that pains and hurts, it is what comes after it that leaves destruction in it’s wake’, she had thought bitterly as she knelt beside Remus, his cold hands held in her own warm ones and saw Ron leaning over the dead body of Fred Weasley, his body shaking heavily with the force of his sobs.</p><p>Everywhere she turned her eyes, she saw death and tears and broken hearts and broken families, all because of the greed of one monster.</p><p>And then when she was leaning over the pensieve, her breath short and mind racing with the implications of the memories she’d just seen, she thought of all that, of all the families that had broken up because she was one of those abominations keeping Voldemort tethered to the plane of the living.</p><p>And even when it was never a choice, she’d known that even if she had been ever offered a choice, she’d have still chosen to die, to give up her life for those that lived.</p><p>‘Pity the living Cassiopeia, not the dead’ Dumbledore had told her when Sirius had died and she’d been in mourning.</p><p>And the thought of Dumbledore, a man she’d considered equal to the role of her grandfather in life, left her aching with betrayal and hurt.</p><p>Oh, she understood why he’d done all that he did do, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.</p><p>All that time that they had been talking about battle and wars in his office the entirety of the last year, how he’d found the time to show her bits and pieces of Tom Riddle’s life yet he never even indicated of what he had thought the last horcrux was and she’d never even questioned him, confident in the belief that Albus Dumbledore was an ever standing figure, that he’d always be there. It was a fact.</p><p>But oh, how he had fallen and how his body had laid at the bottom of the astronomy tower, broken and bent in a way no living figure would ever be. And how she had wept over his figure, begging him to return, begging him to come back and not leave her alone, he was after all, barring Minerva McGonagall, the last guiding figure of her short 17 years of life.</p><p>‘Coward. He’s a liar. He could never have been a Gryffindor. He wasn’t even brave enough to tell it to me on my face’, she had thought bitterly while leaning against the desk in the headmaster’s office and immediately regretted the line of thought.</p><p>And then she had let herself have some time selfishly and weep over the fact that the blinding white that she had always associated with him would now be tainted with smudges of black all over because of this.</p><p>And she knew that even if the war ended in their favor and she was unlucky enough to survive, she would always question their interactions, she would always wonder if when he’d been smiling fondly at her, was he already seeing her as the girl who’d have to walk to her death or not?</p><p>But then it reminded her that she had a job to do, to ensure that Hermione and Ron lived long enough to get together that war had to end and to make sure that Teddy grew up in a safe world, she had to die.</p><p>And then she’d stood up, fear and confusion grappling inside her yet filled with conviction in her own future actions.</p><p>‘A Horcrux can only be destroyed if its container is damaged beyond repair’, Hermione’s voice echoed in her head as she climbed down the spiral staircase.</p><p>‘Well, no damage beyond repair than death’ she mused as she walked past the corridors and hallways, full of memories of better times, ghosts of past laughter echoing in her head as walked towards the entrance of the castle.</p><p>Silently she stood at the edge of the forest under the invisibility cloak, not knowing how she’d reached there except that a distant part of her mind reminding her that she’d requested Neville Longbottom to kill the snake.</p><p>Neville Longbottom, another war casualty. Just like Teddy and her, except perhaps he had it worse. Having his parents alive yet not really there, always having a constant reminder of what he’s lost and a taunt of what he couldn’t have.</p><p>Brave and noble Neville who’d always supported her and never left yet never failing to stand against her if he felt she was doing something wrong, a constant figure in the background and a comforting presence. A man who’d lead an army against Voldemort, who was more of a hero than she would ever be yet people turned to her for guidance.</p><p>Dumbledore had told her Neville was the other child that had been considered as a candidate for the prophecy and that she was the one who was chosen. The Chosen One.</p><p>Yet it was Neville who was meant to lead an army into victory while Cassiopeia was meant to be the one who sacrificed herself to ensure the win.</p><p>And she didn’t resent him for that, she never could.</p><p>How could she, when she knew that pain of surviving what your loved ones couldn’t, to live with the survivor’s guilt and play the moment of their death again and again, agonizing over what you could’ve done different so that they could’ve lived.</p><p>She felt thankful that maybe if she was good enough, she’d get to see her parents once again, united in death once again, a family that was meant to be but never got to be. She’d get to apologize to Tonks and Remus for giving up her life and not looking after their son and her godson and maybe they'd see it in themselves to forgive her.</p><p>She’d see Sirius, <em>her Padfoot</em> once again.</p><p>And she regretted only one thing, that she’d never get to talk to Hermione and Ron again, that they’d see her dead body and feel betrayed for not being told of what she was intending to do.</p><p>But she knew that if she told them about it, they’d insist on finding out a new solution, to find a method to remove the horcrux from her and maybe Hermione would find something, but Cassiopeia was too tired now.</p><p>She was too tired of having to fight constantly and losing people.</p><p>It was only the thought of seeing her parents, Sirius and Remus again that made her steel herself and follow the two death eaters back into the clearing where Voldemort was waiting for her.</p><p>To kill her.</p><p>And she stayed silent even as he taunted her and tried to rile her up. A year ago, she’d have responded but the conflicting myriad of feelings inside her left her bereft of any words that might’ve slipped past her tongue.</p><p>And when the sickly-bright green light struck her, with the last thought of wishing for a family, Cassiopeia Lily Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, god-daughter of Sirius Orion Black, let a smile grace her face and greeted Death like an old friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was some ride for me.</p><p>I'm really sorry if it felt like too introspective in this chapter, but I had to do this in order to establish the differences between the Canon! Harry and the Harry Potter that I want in my plot.<br/>So obviously, this Harry Potter is more trained in dueling and well, pureblood society etiquettes and rules and stuff than the canon! Harry, which is the difference I'd need in order for Cassiopeia to settle in the 1940s without making it too obvious that she is woman out of her time.<br/>I hope I could properly emphasize the differences between Cassiopeia and Harry.</p><p>Hope you liked it.<br/>Good Day and Stay Safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Death is kind to those that greet him with Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death is fond of his Grim and gifts Cassiopeia with something. Not to mention that her grandfather-like person is just a middle age man now. And the dark lord that killed her is a prefect. And, she also meets Neville's grandfather.<br/>All in a day's work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>White.</p><p>It was all white.</p><p>She slowly woke up, feeling strangely exposed and vulnerable even as clothes materialized on her previously bare skin.</p><p>She spun on her feet, trying to recognize the place she was in, but as far as her eyes went it was endless fog, ominous and foreboding. The white felt like nothing and yet everything, it felt empty as if she was the only one there yet she felt the presence of thousands as they were there just beyond the fog.</p><p>“Is anyone out there?” She shouted in the open, “Can anyone tell me where I am?”</p><p>Voices.</p><p>There were voices chanting from the beyond, a type of prayers perhaps, steadily getting louder as it went on.</p><p>Louder and louder, until she felt that her ears would pop from the ringing chant that began to echo all around and inside her and she fell to ground on her knees, hands covering her ears, a wasteful effort for nothing seemed to form a barrier against the cacophony.</p><p>And then it stopped abruptly and with the noise’ departure came fear.</p><p>An instinctual fear, from deep inside her, a fear so deep within her bones, it left her feeling like a goat tied to a pole in the presence of a cheetah.</p><p>Cassiopeia slowly lowered her arms, head swinging wildly and she spun on her knees, not willing to show her back even as she shivered from the chills that were running down her back.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked in the fog, for she knew that there was indeed a presence out there but she couldn’t have been able to say how it was that she knew.</p><p>“Cassiopeia Lily Potter.” The fog responded, and she tried to locate the voice but it seemed to reverberate from everywhere. It felt like a faint whisper in her ear and at the same time, it was as if someone had shouted loudly with loudspeaker.</p><p>“The girl who <em>lived</em>-” It mocked. “-dead today.” The voice boomed loudly and she shrieked, curling into herself. It certainly sounded angry now and she felt even more fearful now.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She chanted mindlessly.</p><p>There was a pause and it extended painfully long, and the entire time Cassiopeia just mumbled incoherent apologies, tears escaping from her eyes.</p><p>She suddenly felt the presence retreat slightly and she gasped in relief, still lying on the floor</p><p>“You were loved and cherished by one of my own. And so I shall answer your prayers. You wanted a family, Cassiopeia Lily Potter, and you shall get one.” It spoke again, this time softer.</p><p>She breathed heavily, her mind a picture of chaos, not registering the words that were being spoken to her.</p><p>“You were protected by my Grim. He gave up his mortality for you-”</p><p>Grim.</p><p><em>Sirius</em>.</p><p>It was the only thought that her mind recognized and the one that she latched onto.</p><p>“Sirius?” She interrupted softly and yet it seemed that the presence had heard her.</p><p>“Indeed, <em>my dominus</em>.” It paused. “And you shall have him back if that is what you wish.”</p><p>“I do.” She agreed fervently, “I do wish him back.”</p><p>“Then it shall be so.” There was a certain finality to those words, as if ending a contract.</p><p>And then the fog closed in on her and a deep tiredness filled her from her soles to he tip of her hair.</p><p>“<em>Tuum et utero portavit me truci. Et videbit eum dilexit eum et custodiat te. Et diliget te, ac semper est</em>.”</p><p>And then she fell apart.</p><p>Her blood bubbled and her hair singed to her scalps and she writhed in pain never felt before. It felt worse than the cruciatus she had faced in the graveyard. Her skin burnt and it felt as if her limbs were being torn apart, as if she was being separated into pieces, molecule by molecule, atom by atom and her mind broke and begged for sweet relief of eternal peace in death, and yet it seemed as if death was evading her and she was only going farther away from the peace and into the chaos.</p><p>And then there was only a burning agony and she remembered nothing but pain, as if her entire existence was being snapped apart, her anchors being unrooted and then she was drifting in the open, her mind full of pain and her body aching, and a singular voice in the deafening silence, echoing in her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>“Let it be known that Death is kind to those that greet him with peace in the Beyond.”</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Cassiopeia returned to consciousness, she didn’t know what to feel.</p><p>She tried to recall what had happened but she remembered only white surrounding and echoing voices and indistinct words and fear, but nothing concrete.</p><p>But she was here once more.</p><p>She’d lived again in the face of a curse no one was meant to survive even once and she’d went and done it twice. As if she needed even more reason to considered an anomaly.</p><p>Her muscles ached and her bones felt as heavy as lead as she tried to move her arm to search for her wand. A few moments of blind fumbling with zero results led to her giving up and she rolled on her back and opened her eyes blearily and then closed them once again, groaning at the brightness.</p><p>Sunlight.</p><p>
  <em>Sunlight?</em>
</p><p>She sat up straight, ignoring her protesting muscles and looked around.</p><p>It still looked like the Forbidden Forest she had entered to face Voldemort some time ago and to face Aragog all those years ago, except it was daylight, not the darkness she’d fallen in.</p><p>She saw her wand and invisibility cloak lying haphazardly around her and she bent across to grab her them both, all the while wincing at the pain near her abdomen and shoulders.</p><p>Shakily she stood on her feet, looking around herself, yet found no sign of human life.</p><p>It was eerily silent for a place that was supposed to be under siege and panic gripped Cass as her thoughts tumbled from one bad thing that could’ve happened to even worse ones.</p><p>Fear clutched her heart the thought of Hermione and Ron and the others who’d most likely continued fighting on and opposing the death eaters. It was that fear that made her overcome the bone-deep ache and she half-stumbled, half-ran through the forest, tripping over roots and scratching her arms on the sharp, pointed branches.</p><p>And then, she was suddenly tumbling in the clearing where she had memories of the Care of Magical Creatures class under Hagrid and then later, Grubbly-Plank, only to be astonished at what she saw.</p><p>Instead of a seeing bodies and blood all over, she saw children, students as they raised their heads from the assignments and stared at her incredulously. Instead of a war, a class was supposedly being held in the clearing that only hours ago, she’d see strewn with bodies of the centaurs and humans.</p><p>“Who are you?” A wand came into line of her vision and instinctively, Cassiopeia had already raised her wand and disarmed the person, and only then allowed herself to take in what she was seeing.</p><p>Loud cries of shock and shrieks of horror filled the air as the students saw their teacher crumpling down at the power of her spell.</p><p>Many other wands rose against her hesitantly but neither of the two parties made any move, just staring at each other. One student stumbled back, tripping over his bag but righting himself up, ran away towards the castle.</p><p>It was a Hogwarts class, no doubt, but nothing made sense. How could a class be going on while it was war time?</p><p>Cassiopeia’s gaze moved past the students and the clearing and rested on the big castle that had always been her first home.</p><p>It was flawless with nary a scratch it seemed. The castle she’d last seen had been broken with walls crumbling and towers chipped and the grounds razed in burnt black.</p><p>But now, Hogwarts seemed the same, if not better, as it was before everything that had happened.</p><p>‘Just how long had she been gone for?’, she thought disbelievingly. ‘Did no one search for me? Or did they not find my body in the forest?’</p><p>Her gaze returned back to the students in front of her, many of whom were trembling with fear and she lowered her wand slightly and then flicked her wand.</p><p>Screams rang through the air for a while until she raised eyes to the students, staring at them annoyed and they fell silent abruptly.</p><p>“<em>Tempus</em>.” She cast already dreading the result.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10:45, September 23, 1953</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Giving in to the small incredulous laugh that bubbled up in her throat, she ran her palm across her face.</p><p>Slashing her wand through the spell, she cancelled it and then cast again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>
  <em>And then once again.</em>
</p><p>But with no avail, for the results remained the same.</p><p>Half laughing and half sobbing, Cassiopeia slowly sank to her knees, her head in her palms, tears staining her cheeks and sobs rocking her body as she gave in to the terror and confusion.</p><p>“Are you okay?” A voice stuttered some distance away and she raised her head, sniffing loudly and saw a white handkerchief being thrust towards her.</p><p>“Archie are you out of your mind? Come back. Step <em>away</em> from her!” a girl shouted from far behind even as she came forward and quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back towards the rest of the group.</p><p>“She’s crying, what else am I supposed to do?” the boy-Archie protested feebly.</p><p>“Please step back Mr. Longbottom. We’ll take care of the situation.” A familiar voice spoke up from behind the students and they all relaxed as one, lowering their own wands.</p><p>Cassiopeia stiffened.</p><p>She recognized the voice.</p><p>She slowly turned her head towards the source and saw a shocking beard of auburn which she’d only seen once when associated with the face that carried it. She saw the boy who'd run off earlier huffing and panting behind the professor with half-moon spectacles.</p><p>“Prof’sor Dumbl’dore?” She half gasped wishing he’d say no but she was shown no mercy.</p><p>Hesitating for a very brief moment that seemed to last forever, he nodded his head even as his eyes flicked from her to the prostrate figure of the Care of Magical Creatures professor.</p><p>“It seems that I am at a disadvantage, might I ask, who you are madam?” His wand was still trained on her prone figure but it was useless, for there was no betrayal that he could do or hurt he could cause her that would ever allow Cassiopeia to raise her wand against Albus Dumbledore with the intent of harm.</p><p>Rushing footsteps halted behind Dumbledore as the rest of the Hogwarts staff came at the scene.</p><p>Yet it was only when a tall figure, face masked in cold-indifference yet eyes alight with curiosity, walked in her vision, that reality hit her and the evidences all came together.</p><p>“Cassiopeia.” She muttered absentmindedly; her attention fully captured by the teenage version of the monster at the hands of which she had meant to die that night.</p><p>Tall and handsome, with a prefect badge pinned on his robes, his tie and cuffs wrapped in silver and green, Tom Riddle stepped forward, openly staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>And then, exhaustion and ache coupled with fear and confusion, and hurt and betrayal finally caught up to her and she fell down in a dead faint.</p><p>Her last memory of seeing blue eyes widening and red rushing towards her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Tuum et utero portavit me truci. Et videbit eum dilexit eum et custodiat te. Et diliget te, ac semper est.”<br/>means<br/>“Your womb shall birth my grim. You will protect him and see him loved. And he will love you back, as he always has.”</p><p>Meh.<br/>So, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore and Grandpa Longbottom were here today. Not to forget Death. </p><p>Might seem like a filler but I need these scenes to explain the stuff that happens later, otherwise how else would you explain the same Sirius being born to Orion Black if his mothers are different. I mean, Biology and genetics do exist, so we need Magic to overcome that barrier, right?<br/>Also, as we can see, the story might seem a little slow, and that is what I'm kinda aiming at, because such unconventional romances don't occur just like that. Cassiopeia will need to get over the fact that she might hook up with her godfather's dad in order to hook up with her godfather's dad. And then, she'll need to fit in without letting anyone know who exactly she is and from where and when she is.<br/>Big Problems. Thankfully, we also have nice and happy solutions.<br/>Also, thank you for all the nice comments! It made my day.</p><p> </p><p>Stay Safe potterheads!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Original Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was complicated and still only major events were covered.</p><p>To those interested, I made this using the Canva app and the template size used was the one for Facebook covers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>So, This is the original timeline for this story.</p><p>To fit in everything, I have to obviously change a lot of things. LOTS OF THINGS (as you can clearly see).</p><p>The most prominent change being that the events prior to the defeat of Grindelwald have shifted forward by almost a decade. Canonically, Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts in 1938-1945 but now it has been changed to 1947-1954.</p><p>Orion Black was born on 1929 but that has also been shifted to 1936.</p><p>So, Cassiopeia and Orion are in the same year and Tom Riddle is one year junior to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Other Events that took place and are relatively important but not mentioned in the timeline--</p><p> </p><p>1. 1931- Birth of Walburga Black</p><p> </p><p>2. 1940 - Birth of Lucretia Black, sister of Orion Black.</p><p> </p><p>3. 1936 - Birth of Druella Rosier, later to the wife of Cygnus Black.</p><p> </p><p>4. 1918 - Birth of Dorea Potter <em>nee</em> Black, who married Charlus Potter and became Lady Potter.</p><p> </p><p>5. 1915- Birth of Charlus Potter, Lord Potter.</p><p> </p><p>6. 1938 - Marriage of Dorea Black &amp; Charlus Potter</p><p> </p><p>7. 1952 - Myrtle Warren is killed by the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets</p><p> </p><p>I may add more events later as and when they happen and are needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Now, Please keep in mind-</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The events prior to 1953 will be unaltered (for obvious reasons) in both the original and the altered timeline.</p><p>Only the events occurring after 1953 may change depending on what changes does Cassiopeia bring.</p><p> </p><p>When that happens, possibly at the end of the story, the new timeline (which happened because of the changes brought about by Cassiopeia) will be made by me (in a similar format to this one) and added to end any confusion. Till then you'll just have to read as it happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope this clears things up.</p><p>Also, I've changed any years that were mentioned in the previous chapters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the delay, but I was busy with my college admission process that started on 15th November and ended on 18th December (i.e a day before yesterday).<br/>It was hectic to travel from my home to the college, especially during this entire COVID thing, when public transport like buses and trains are highly dangerous.<br/>And yaay for me, I got in my desired college.<br/>So, 5 years from now, I'm gonna get my undergrad degree for Medicine.<br/>I'm gonna be a doctor!!! Yayayayya!<br/>And I've also joined driving classes to get my driving license sometime in the next...5-6 months???</p><p>Onto the story, the next chapter is already 1214 words in, so around 800 more words and then I'll upload the next chapter, hopefully by tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It is the Unknown that we Fear when we look upon Death & Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassiopeia finally decides on a secret identity, which will only bring her more attention (but she's too pre-occupied other things to realize that right now). Also she finally meets and talks with someone special. He is handsome and she is distracted and he is aware of it and she knows that he knows that she is distracted so he smirks and she blushes and then she avoids him, like they always do in stories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a month. I know.<br/>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Italics represent both her thoughts and memories, except the memories end and begin with asterisks (***).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispers broke through her conscious and she stiffened imperceptibly, eyes closed but her mind and body already using other senses to their full capacity.</p><p>Cassiopeia reached deep in her core to feel the richest part of her being, a bright ocean that sang to her in her most needed times, the part that had saved her life innumerably.</p><p>
  <em>Her Magical core.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I still can’t believe Dumbledore sent you to the Dursleys.” Sirius fixed his eyes on her from above his glasses, faux ones, they made him look more attractive in his oh so humble opinion. Not that Cassiopeia disagreed, she thought as she watched the way his hair fell in stunning curls, framing his face in a way that made him appear years younger. Had it not been for the darkness in his eyes and jerky and twitchy movements, no one could’ve guessed that this gorgeous man had spent 12 years in a hell-hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah well-” She grimaced, “-it’s not like he had a lot of options.” Instantly, she regretted opening her mouth, when Sirius’ eyes glazed over with the same film of regret that happened whenever he was reminded of that Halloween night years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said you were going to teach me something.” She prompted immediately, not wanting him to sink in his own self-deprecating thoughts, and watched as he shook himself mentally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right.” He straightened, “Now pay attention, because this is something that you should’ve been taught when you were around 5 years old, so you’ll have to work extra hard at this point. You know how Purebloods think that they are superior to Muggleborns?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At her nod he continued, “It’s mostly because every Pureblood knows how to access their magical core since a very young age. Now keep in mind that for magical beings, of all kinds, not only humans, Mother Magic is the one and only power. We believe that those blessed by Mother Magic have the ability to perform Magic and it is what differentiates Magicals from muggles.” He paused as she absorbed the information.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, we have, what is called a magical core. Basically, it is like a power reserve of your magical ability. How much magical power you have, is dependent on your magical core strength.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like what an engine is to a bike?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly.” He snapped his fingers in her face, “Exactly that. Without an engine, a bike can’t work. Similarly, without a magical core, magic can’t be performed. Now, all that is fine and dandy, but what is of interest today is Magical Perception.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raised her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius took a deep breath, “Magical Perception is at its core exactly what it sounds like. Perception of the environment around you, except instead of using your physical senses, you’re employing your magic to do the work. Now close your eyes and follow what I’m saying.” He straightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia nodded and closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She reached her magic out tentatively but reflexively (as she’d been doing for the entire past year whenever they were in unfamiliar places), spreading it out around her, trying to understand what was going on around her, to figure out if she was in any kind of a dangerous situation.</p><p>Two people were all that were present in the room apart from her, one an above-average bright humanoid shape (definitely female) and the other an ocean of light, not unlike hers and oh-so-familiar to her that it couldn’t have been anyone other than her Ex-Headmaster.</p><p>She was so not ready for whatever it was that going to happen next but it was unavoidable.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn’t, for the blue eyes that had haunted her for a year, came into her focus.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” A voice from the other side of head asked.</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded weakly, “Wa-water.”</p><p>A glass was soon brought to her lips at once and her chin grasped gently by someone’s forefinger and thumb, tilting her head behind. She hated how her mind straight away found a number ways she could incapacitate the hand holding her chin and so, fighting every instinct, she gulped down the water thankfully.</p><p>She sighed lightly as a cloth was dabbed at the corner of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Cassiopeia.” She introduced.</p><p>Now that she had the time to process it, no matter how unbelievable and unrealistic, there was only one conclusion to everything that had happened to her.</p><p>Time Travel.</p><p>There was no way her magic could ever lie to her, she knew it. So, it was the only possible conclusion.</p><p>1953.</p><p><em>Merlin!</em> Her parents wouldn’t even be born for another seven years.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get here young lady?” Albus Dumbledore asked, interlocking his fingers on his lap and leaned towards her.</p><p>She had to make up a story.</p><p>She would have to make up a story she realized as she felt the healer ask her questions which she answered absentmindedly.</p><p>1953?</p><p>1953…</p><p><em>‘Grindelwald’</em>, Hermione’s voice echoed in her mind, ‘<em>Grindelwald was at the height of his power and tyranny in the 1950s, after which he was finally defeated by Albus Dumbledore in 1954. Not only did he incite a blood war in magical Europe, he also broken the International Statue of Secrecy by aiding in the muggle world war two.’</em></p><p>No doubt she would’ve looked awful when she had appeared suddenly, an identity as a war refugee would make her sudden existence more believable.</p><p>“Grindelwald.” She said turning to face Dumbledore, carefully avoiding to look in his eyes.</p><p>The tense atmosphere dissipated almost instantly and the healer let out a sign from her left.</p><p>“No wonder you looked as you did, my dear.” She said pityingly, “Are you alone?”</p><p>
  <em>Is your family dead?</em>
</p><p>“Yes.” Their faces flashed in front of her and despite herself, she felt her eyes water, “They died trying to keep me safe.” For there was no fact as uncontested as that.</p><p>The healer tutted and gently patted her head.</p><p>“You let her rest, Professor Dumbledore. This young lady is strictly in need of sleep. Lots of sleep.” The healer gave her a once over.</p><p>Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, paying no attention to the healer, eyes still on Cass, making her fidget slightly, “I’m sorry, but that does not explain how you knew my name.”</p><p>The healer shot a disapproving look at Dumbledore for daring to question her but then looked at Cass expectantly.</p><p>“My parents told me to come to Hogwarts.” She started carefully and slowly, eyes fixed on her blanket, her mind going through various facts that she knew, making it up as she spoke, “They told me Britain is one place he hasn’t touched yet and that I’d be safe here. And that you are the only one he can’t face in battle.”</p><p>She kept her head down but she could feel his gaze burning on her.</p><p><em>‘Cassiopeia Lily Potter’</em>, she panicked suddenly, <em>‘she couldn’t be Cassiopeia Lily Potter anymore, she’d have to change her name’</em>.</p><p>She almost cried out in frustration. She needed some time to figure out her story.</p><p>“My head is aching a lot, can I sleep a little, please.” She purposefully let the thickness of her emotions coat her voice.</p><p>Dumbledore pursed his lips but nodded slowly and rose up.</p><p>“Have some rest and then we’ll discuss your accommodations.” Saying that Dumbledore turned around and exited the Hospital room that appeared younger than the one she was used to.</p><p>She slid down, pulling the blankets up to her neck as the healer closed the curtains around her bed.</p><p>A fairly recent memory suddenly came to forefront.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Peverell?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…from Ianthe Peverell, who married Theodore Potter almost a 1000 years ago. You are descended from the Peverells, Cass. All Potters are. Ignotus Peverell to be exact. As far as I know.” He added hastily, “You might want to check in the Potter family grimoire to be completely sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are Potters the only living descendants?” At his answering nod, she continued her question, “Then why didn’t they claim the Peverell title too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your father told me that the Potters are indeed the only living descendants of Peverells, but there are certain conditions that make them ineligible to claim the title. He didn’t elaborate so I figured it must be a family secret. You’ll have to access the grimoire to get answers to these things.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But who </em>are<em> the Peverells? Are they important, because from what you say, it seems so, but I didn’t see their name in the Scared Twenty-Eight list?”, She asked confusedly.</em></p><p>
  <em>The incredulous look on Sirius’ face lasted for only a second before understanding filled him and he rose from his chair. He came back a minute later, dusting off a thin book and handed it to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Huh? What is this?” She flipped the pages of the book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wizarding fairytales. But-” He gently flipped over the pages until he reached his desired destination, “-right now only one story is of importance to us. The Tale of Three Brothers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were teaching me my family history and now you want me to read fairytales?” She raised her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p><em>He gave her a look and she smiled slightly as she started to read</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had, after Sirius’ death, devoted most of her time in accomplishing all the small things Sirius had told her to do and she had indeed accessed and read the family grimoire, after having retrieved it from the family vault.</p><p>And she had found the condition for claiming the Peverell family inheritance. It had been told cryptically and through twisted words and phrases, and would’ve been confusing and undecipherable to anyone other than the one who’d actually become eligible for the claim.</p><p>And she had, in a way, become the only one who could claim the Peverell title, half through Dumbledore’s action and half her own.</p><p>And she had no choice now except this one.</p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia Peverell.</em>
</p><p>She could be a Peverell, that’d mean that she’d have money that she’d need, to provide for herself if she was indeed stuck here for a long time.</p><p><em>Money? </em>Her thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt and she sat up despite her body’s protest and pawed at her left ribs desperately, halting in relief when a familiar pouch rested in the palm of hands.</p><p> </p><p>It was brown and ugly and tiny but with Hermione’s help, she’d used the undetectable extension charm on it to carry half of her trust vault contents (not of much use when it had depleted to almost nothing after the past year) and the rest of her miserable collection of things such as her school trunk, her Firebolt, food supplies kept safe under preservation charms and her clothing.</p><p>It also had the remains of the Basilisk that she’d harvested upon Sirius’ insistence, after gaining Dumbledore’s permission. A portion of the harvested carcass was used to pay compensation to all those that’d been petrified and another portion she’d used to set up a scholarship program for muggleborns under her mother’s name, Lily Potter. This was all that everyone knew. <em>Except Sirius and her.</em></p><p>The remaining venom and teeth, she’d secretly put in her vaults, a fact encouraged and known only by Sirius. The remaining hide of the basilisk, he’d had commissioned to be made into battle robes in a dodgy shop in Knockturn Alley. Not even Hermione, Ron or Dumbledore knew about it and Sirius had insisted, saying that it was an Ancient Family Thing, that she should save some for herself and her future generation without any public knowledge. He’d said there were some things that were not meant to share with anyone other than family, no matter how trustworthy the other person was.</p><p>She’d smiled at that time as she realized that no matter how much he denied it, Sirius Black was raised as the Heir Black and he was meant to be <em>Lord Black</em>. It was his legacy, not matter how much he despised it.</p><p> </p><p>Once she’d checked her purse and everything had been accounted for, she laid down once again and thought about how she could get out of this mess.</p><p>She’d have to search for possible ways to go back to her past, the future.</p><p><em>But wasn’t time travel over 12 hours impossible?</em> At least that was what Hermione had said about her time turner and even that range was only discovered in 1970s. So, was she stuck in the past till 1970s? What if she changed something in the past.</p><p>Butterfly effect was indeed a thing and even meeting Albus Dumbledore could’ve changed something. Maybe he became late for a meeting that he’d attended on time otherwise and that led to her parents not being born?</p><p>She felt herself panic and her head throbbed and took in a deep breath to calm herself.</p><p>First things first, she needed the knowledge of Hogwarts library and that meant staying at Hogwarts as a student which in turn meant possibly interacting with Tom Riddle.</p><p><em>No</em>, she reminded herself harshly<em>, interacting with Tom Riddle was a surety, what with the way she’d entered the school, she must’ve piqued his curiosity and she knew that Tom Riddle liked mysteries and secrets.</em></p><p>Both which she had in loads, secrets that could destroy the British magical community and the mystery of her new past which no one would be able to find, no matter how deep they dug.</p><p>She couldn’t possibly leave the school, not without trying at least once.</p><p>But for staying, she needed a new identity.</p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia Potter had to cease existing. Cassiopeia Potter was no more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She’d pose as Cassiopeia Peverell, that much was obvious. The Peverell name would protect her from the scrutiny and attention of blood purists. Obviously, the name of Peverell emerging out of nowhere would also bring attention, but there was nothing she could do about it. She needed the money and properties that she’d get after claiming the heirship.</p><p>Obviously, she couldn’t use the name James and Lily as her parent’s names, so she’d have to change those. Well, maybe she could, but if second year had taught her anything, it was that it only took one clue, one hint to not make it a coincidence anymore, for someone to connect the dots and reach at the correct conclusion, no matter how far-fetched.</p><p>And once the seed was planted, every action of hers would give her secret away to someone searching explicitly for the particular signs.</p><p>So, she’d have to detach herself from her past entirely.</p><p>James and Lily Potter would become Jonathan Peverell and Lilah Peverell. She’d keep the initials same in case she slipped up somewhere.</p><p>Sirius Black would become Silas Evans, her godfather, because she didn’t trust herself to not mention him, not when he was the most important man in her life.</p><p><em>That</em> was all the basics she needed at the time.</p><p>And so, she spun the tale that would be her past for all intents and purposes in this new world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You had mild malnutrition which will no longer be a problem. Do start small though, otherwise you’ll just end up puking out everything. You also have lots of scars which will fade away as long as you apply the potion everyday before bed.” She looked at Cass sternly and she nodded hurriedly.</p><p>“Now, the head boy will come to pick you up in five minutes.” A disgruntled healer told her as she completed her last scans, “I told them that you could use a night’s sleep and then some, but no. What does my opinion matter? What could I possibly know about a patient needing rest? It’s not as if it’s my job.” She continued muttering under her breath.</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. It reminded her of Madam Pomfrey and how she used to grumble every time Cass landed in the hospital wing.</p><p>“Where will he be taking me?”</p><p>“The headmaster’s office, of course. If you want to join the school, they’ll need to straighten up your documents and information. Don’t worry.” She added after seeing the apprehension on her face, “It’ll just be the standard information, your date of birth, parents’ name, your OWL equivalents and other things. Which year will you be joining, Miss Peverell?”</p><p>“Seventh year. I turned seventeen on 31<sup>st</sup> July.” She added, wanting to keep these things the same. Keeping track of the double information was going to be difficult as it is.</p><p>The healer patted shoulder lightly as she finished and gave a small squeeze.</p><p>“Thank you, Madam…um-”</p><p>“Miranda Pomfrey, dear, call me Madam Pomfrey.”</p><p>Cassiopeia stared, because surely this was not possible, “Um…okay. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” How much of a coincidence would it be for Madam Pomfrey’s predecessor to be Madam Pomfrey as well.</p><p>“You remind me of my daughter, Poppy.” Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “She also gives me those eyes and expression whenever she is confused.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poppy Pomfrey was Miranda Pomfrey’s daughter.</em>
</p><p>A knock from the entrance interrupted her before she could reply.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Black is here. He is the head boy, Miss Peverell, and he’ll escort you to the office.” She wagged a finger, “And do take care of yourself and rest.”</p><p>Cass bowed her head slightly and thanked her, not missing the pleasant surprise on Madam Pomfrey’s face.</p><p>Manners, proper manners of magical society that were instilled in her by Sirius had become a habit overtime, courtesy of the stinging hexes that were fired at her by both Andromeda Tonks and him whenever she forgot.</p><p>According to what they had said, healers were a respected group in the society, second only to perhaps professors and political leaders.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and turned around only to have her breath caught in nostalgia and pain.</p><p>Those quicksilver eyes belonged to Sirius.</p><p>And the hair that fell in effortless ringlets, were Sirius’ too.</p><p>And that jaw was <em>his</em> too.</p><p> </p><p>And if it were not for the immense self-control she had over her emotions (due to the Dursleys), Cass was sure she’d had ended up crying at the mere sight of the face that was so similar yet different to her godfather’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Miss Cassiopeia?” Orion Black, for who else could it be but him, asked her, his voice a tone deeper than Sirius’, his gait even more graceful and confident than his son’s.</p><p>She nodded mutely, star-struck. But it didn’t seem to matter to him, as he continued on without any hesitation.</p><p>“Orion Black, Heir of the house of Black, the head boy.” He inclined his head lightly.</p><p>“Cassiopeia Po-” She started on reflex but caught herself in time, “-Peverell, it’s Cassiopeia Peverell, Heiress of the house of Peverell.”</p><p>It was minute, but his countenance shifted, and the aura around him more inviting, the casual indifference melting into infinitesimal curiosity.</p><p><em>He truly is a Black</em>, she thought bitterly, <em>he must’ve thought there was a chance she was a </em>mud blood<em>. Now that he knows I’m not, he’ll be all nice and friendly.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Peverell? I had no knowledge that living heirs of the Peverell line existed anymore, pardon my surprise.” He raised an eyebrow, one arched perfectly and the other firmly on its place.</p><p>
  <em>If being handsome wasn’t enough, he also knows how to use his looks.</em>
</p><p>She smiled tightly and shrugged. She wouldn’t be handing out any clarification if she could avoid it, afraid of slipping up.</p><p>He seemed to get it, as he nodded at her, and pushed the door, holding it open for her.</p><p>“Which year will be joining, Heiress Peverell?” He asked as they walked side by side, half-arm’s distance between them.</p><p>“Seventh year. And please just call me Miss Peverell.”</p><p>“Hmm...and what subjects would you be taking, if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, I guess.”</p><p>“Which school did you attend?”</p><p>She had <em>not</em> thought about <em>this</em>. Of all the questions she had prepared for, she had forgot about her schooling, which would turn out to be the biggest plot hole in the entirety of her story if she didn’t think of anything fast enough.</p><p>“I was homeschooled.” She pursed her lips, cringing mentally.</p><p><em>Don’t ask anymore, do not ask more, </em>she chanted.</p><p>Thankfully they reached the gargoyle statue just as he opened his mouth, and she rushed ahead.</p><p>“This is it, isn’t it? The Headmaster’s office is from here, right? It must be. What else could a gargoyle statue be guarding? Ha-ha.” She babbled nervously trying to divert his attention.</p><p>He shot her an amused glance; the one an adult gives to the children when they are caught trying to lie.</p><p>“It is indeed.” He nodded.</p><p>“Antipodean Opaleye.” He spoke to the gargoyle which jumped out of the way promptly.</p><p>Orion Black curtsied elegantly, a small smirk on his face, “After you, Heiress Peverell.”</p><p>She flushed faintly and hurried past him, noticing the pleased smile that crept on his face at her reaction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being so patient with this book. The updates may remain as erratic as this one, now that my college is opening in February.</p><p>I hope you liked it.<br/>These memories will continue throughout the story, just to make you aware of what are the differences between canon and this AU, and what is that extra that Cassiopeia knows as compared to Harry.</p><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks.<br/>They make my day, I love reading your comments and finding out that there are indeed people other than me, who enjoy Orion Black X Fem!Harry Potter. It's a relief, otherwise I'd felt like a weirdo tryna pair a girl with her godfather's father.</p><p>Anyways, do enjoy the work and leave your reviews.<br/>Please especially tell me if it is getting annoying levels of monologuing? Because I sometimes fear that the tone of story often strays into "third person monologuing with occasional dialogues" genre.</p><p>Btw, this chapter is 3500 word (exact 3500), 1500 words over my single chapter limits (as in, I try to maintain each chapter at a length of around 2000 words to ensure consistency).<br/>The extra 1500 words are my apology for taking a month between this and the last update.</p><p> </p><p>All my love and please stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's coming will come and we'll face it when it does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassiopeia proves her innocence and bamboozles and flabbergasts everyone (there's literally only 2 other people in the room excluding her) with her new last name. Then, the Headmaster asks for her grades and past and tells her to claim her inheritance and that she has to do the entire back-to-school shopping during the weekend since it's a fucking Wednesday that day. Then she gets sorted. And then something happens to progress the plot a little which has to happen at some point because otherwise this story will go one for like a hundred chapters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seems like it's gonna be a month every time we meet from now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enter.”</p>
<p>Orion Black pulled the door slowly and held it open, gesturing for her to enter.</p>
<p>“Headmaster Dippet, Miss Cassiopeia is here.”</p>
<p>“You can leave us now, Mr. Black.” The headmaster, who was not Dumbledore, spoke from his high backed chair behind the table. Dumbledore stood on the right side of the headmaster, his eyes never once straying from her.</p>
<p>Orion Black gave her a small bow and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him with a soft thud.</p>
<p>Cass’ eyes passed over the room, registering the differences from her time, the most obvious one being the lack of Fawkes’ perch and the bookshelves that used to cover the entirety of the walls of the room during Dumbledore’s time. They were replaced by tapestries, paintings and numerous other trinkets.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, Miss Cassiopeia.” The headmaster gestured to one of the chairs , which appeared wooden and stiff but as she sat down, she realised it must’ve been spelt with the cushioning charm, for it felt way too soft and comfortable than it looked.</p>
<p>“First, to ensure our safety-”, he inspected her, “-we need to know how you breached Hogwarts’ wards and entered the grounds?”</p>
<p>“I was desperate for a safe house.” Cass started the story that she had been rehearsing the entire time. “My mother had told me about how Professor Albus Dumbledore is the one person that Grindelwald is scared of going against and she told me that if I ever needed to run for my life, Hogwarts is my best bet. And according to Hogwarts, a History, the wards can only allow students and professors in the grounds and <em>any</em> magical being who has <em>no harmful intentions</em> to those living in the castle. My mother made sure that I know this, just in case.”</p>
<p>In reality, it was Hermione (obviously!) who had informed Cass about this particular fact when they were debating breaking-in in Hogwarts to steal the Sword of Godric Gryffindor in order to destroy the necklace horcrux.</p>
<p>“And where are your parents, my dear?” Headmaster Dippet asked. Dumbledore eyes flashed towards the headmaster for a brief moment before they returned upon her frame, now narrowed in thought, his eyebrows furrowed as if something was wrong and Cassiopeia panicked, going over what she had said to see if she had unknowingly blurted out something wrong or contradictory.</p>
<p> “They’re dead.” She pursed her lips, continuing slowly. “Grindelwald’s men killed them. But they protected me long enough to give me time to apparate in that forest, from where I found my way to the castle.</p>
<p>They both bowed their head slightly and offered condolences which Cassiopeia thanked with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, but why did Grindelwald attempt to attack you if he hasn’t yet bothered with Great Britain?” Dumbledore asked, and this time the Headmaster shot him a look which was promptly ignored by the auburn-haired professor.</p>
<p>But this was one question she was prepared for.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a Peverell, professor.” Cassiopeia said, smiling triumphantly inside as their eyes widened in honest and unmasked shock.</p>
<p>“My family was separated from the wizarding community for a long time, but we did get the news that the wand-maker Gregorovitch was attacked by Grindelwald in attempts to locate the <em>Elder Wand</em> and so I assume that the attack was a similar attempt from his side.”</p>
<p>She was careful to not look at him directly but she could tell, from the corner of her eyes, that Dumbledore was shocked to hear her so-called family name. It was with vicious satisfaction that she watched as her words sank in him and he looked at her with a new look, but it was not greedy or hungry as it might’ve been had she met him in his teens and told him about her bring a Peverell.</p>
<p>“Ah…” Headmaster Dippet shared a look with Dumbledore and both looked very worried. “Have you claimed the official title as the Lady of the House, my dear?”</p>
<p>“I never got the chance too, headmaster, I did turn 17 just this July and we thought we’d have a lot of time to do it later. And as far as I know, my father had never claimed the headship himself; I never got the chance to ask why.” She knew she was laying it on thick with the constant reminders of her parent’s death but if she could avoid a questioning because of sympathy, <em>she was willing to play dirty</em>.</p>
<p>“I was thinking I could go this weekend to Gringotts and get my claiming ritual done.” She added hastily.</p>
<p>Armando Dippet nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts has been a safe place for thousands of years for students, so we have no problem with you staying here, Miss Peverell, as long as-“ Headmaster Dippet gave her a stern gaze, “-you stay out of trouble or do not betray the safety of those that live within the castle.”</p>
<p>“If we find out that you are a danger to any one of the students or staff, do know that we won’t hesitate in handing you over to the ministry, Miss Peverell.” Dumbledore added, his words harsh but his voice, deceptively soft.</p>
<p>“I understand, professor. Please know that I have intention of harming anyone. I just want to get over with my education and go on with my life.” She gave them a tired smile.</p>
<p>Headmaster Dippet nodded affirmatively, picked up some papers from his desk and handed them to her.</p>
<p>“Fill in the details as required, Miss Peverell. I assume you will not have any documents of your education with you?”</p>
<p>“No headmaster, my family home was burned to the ground the last time I saw it, so unfortunately everything is lost. And since I was home-schooled, there would be no registration documents with the ministry as well. We were planning on registering for the NEWTs after the completion of studies this year.” She answered as she half-mindedly filled-in the form, hastily scribbling out the James and replacing it with Jonathan.</p>
<p>“Hmm…I assume you will want to enter the seventh year, seeing as how you’ve just turned 17?-” At her answering nod he continued, “-so what subjects will you be taking?”</p>
<p>Her quill paused over a blank space, the ink dripping and blotting on the page but her mind was years away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ten OWLs!?” Sirius exclaimed in half-shock, half-joy and Cass nodded excitedly, her hands clasped in front of her, standing in front of her god-father, feeling like a small child for, perhaps, the first time in her life, at seeing him so excited at the prospect of her success in grades.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is amazing Cass.” He laughed out and opened his arms, beckoning her for a hug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassiopeia rushed forward, folding herself in his warm embrace, feeling loved and protected.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You did so well, love.” He pulled back, his hands on her arms still keeping her close as her met her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“James and Lily would be so proud of you,” His voice was thick and his eyes were shining as he patted her head softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cass let out a wet laugh and hugged him again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat and could feel her eyes getting wet as she looked up and saw nothing but sympathy in both the professors’ eyes. They probably thought that she was remembering her parents.</p>
<p>“Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.” She listed off, choosing the same subjects that she had been taking in her sixth year.</p>
<p>“Eight subjects for NEWTs seems to be a heavy load, Miss Peverell. School based studies are different from home-schooling. Are you sure you’ll be able to stay up to date with the various assignments and projects?”</p>
<p>“My education was kind of rigorous, headmaster. I’m sure I will be able to adjust.” She gave a private smile.</p>
<p>Every single year of her Hogwarts education had been filled with distractions and dangers, and yet she had managed to land, not only 10 OWLs, but 6 out of those 10 OWLs were outstandings and only 2 acceptables in Astronomy and History of Magic, with the highest marks in her year in Charms and Defence.</p>
<p>They both nodded in acceptance and it was quiet, with the exception of her quill scratching on the page, for some time as she filled in her details in the form.</p>
<p>“I’m done, headmaster.” She handed the form over.</p>
<p>The headmaster checked over the form she had filled, nodding every once in a while to himself and then after having finished, put it down, steepled his fingers in front of his face and looked straight at her.</p>
<p>“It’s Wednesday today, so we’ll give you till the weekend to rest and recuperate. Since, you do have access to monetary resources; Hogwarts will not be providing you with funds, which, in turn, means that you’ll have to claim your inheritance till Saturday to ensure that you have all the books needed for your lectures, which you will start attending since Monday.”</p>
<p>Cassiopeia nodded, though she was surprised they had agreed to give her until Saturday to rest, but then again, she thought, they probably thought she needed some time to come in terms with her parent’s death.</p>
<p>“Mr. Black, the head boy, will be escorting you to Gringotts on Saturday, whereupon you will finish your Hogwarts shopping in the Diagon-Alley itself, including any clothing and other things that you will need.”</p>
<p>Cass frowned at the thought of being in the presence of Orion Regulus Black for any longer. There was something in the way he looked at her, as if she were a particularly interesting specimen he’d like to dissect and study. Not to mention the fact that him sharing so many features with her Sirius meant that she’d always feel a little disarmed and relaxed in his presence automatically.</p>
<p>“Can’t I ask for the head girl to escort me?” She tried to argue.</p>
<p>“Miss McGonagall, the head girl is busy with the Quidditch practice of her house unfortunately, while Mr. Black is free and so, will be able to help you out without any timing conflicts.”</p>
<p>She jolted at the mention of her former Head of the house. She’d forgotten that not only would Minerva McGonagall be attending Hogwarts at the same time as her, she’d also be in the same year.</p>
<p>“Okay sir.” She sighed, seeing no other voice.</p>
<p>Headmaster clapped his hands happily and stood up, Dumbledore rising with him. Cass remained seated, not yet having been dismissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, for the last but the most interesting part of this evening’s discussion; the sorting to your Hogwarts house.” He gave her a comforting smile, but it couldn’t remove the sudden dread that travelled down Cassiopeia’s spine.</p>
<p>In all her preparations and tale-spinning, she had <em>absolutely</em> forgotten about the sorting that she’d have to undergo once again. It was a decided fact that she was a Gryffindor and there was no doubt in it and so the idea that she’d have to get sorted all over again had not struck her <em>even once</em>.</p>
<p>She watched in trepidation as Headmaster Dippet slowly brought down the Sorting Hat from its perch and gestured towards Dumbledore, who took the hat from Headmaster and approached her.</p>
<p>“Since you’ve already read Hogwarts, a History, you must know all about the houses of Hogwarts, however, it is my duty to inform the students about the significance of the houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” He waited for her affirmation, which after getting, he came to stand behind her.</p>
<p>Cass felt a shiver travel through her as she thought about someone so powerful standing behind her unprotected back and fought back the urge to turn around and shove her wand under his chin, a survival instinct that she had gained in the year on the run.</p>
<p>“The sorting hat will be placed on your head and after learning about you, your thoughts and ambitions, it will determine which house will suit you the best and help you the most in achieving your dreams.” He spoke from behind her and before she could respond in any way or prepare her occlumency shields, her vision was blocked by a ratty piece of fabric and the hat was lowered on her head.</p>
<p>“I do take offence to that, Miss Potter, I am certainly not ratty. Old? Yes. But Ratty? No.” The familiar small voice sounded in her years.</p>
<p><em>Please don’t tell them about me, please don’t tell them about me, please don’t tell them about me</em>, she chanted as she felt Dumbledore walk away in small measured steps, from behind her to stand in front of her, alongside Headmaster Dippet.</p>
<p>“I do take a <em>greater</em> offence to <em>that</em>.” The voice sounded oddly amused, “Don’t worry, Miss Potter.” It continued, “I was charmed so that nobody would be able to extract any one’s secrets from me. Helga Hufflepuff was very considerate of her students’ privacy.” Cassiopeia visibly sagged in relief.</p>
<p>“Now that that is out of the way, let’s see what we’ve got here.” The voice hummed. “Ahh…I see how you’ve been a proud Gryffindor for the past six years, and you’ve certainly proved that my decision of putting you in the house of braves wasn’t a wrong one.”</p>
<p><em>It’s because I belong in Gryffindor</em>, she thought proudly.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” The voice snorted. “You are brave, no doubt, but over the years, you’ve only become more Slytherin than before. Your lessons with your godfather and the fight against Tom Riddle have certainly helped you become more cunning and resourceful.”</p>
<p><em>You’re not really gonna put in Slytherin, are you?</em> She thought, suddenly scared at the prospect of sharing the same common room as Voldemort for an entire year.</p>
<p>“It would be greatly unfair to Salazar Slytherin to put you in any other house after all that you’ve gone through.” The voice said softly, “You will make an amazing Slytherin, Miss Potter. Tell me, how much time did it take you to come up with this idea to manipulate everyone in this time to keep your identity safe?”</p>
<p><em>Not long enough</em>, she thought, feeling betrayed by her own mind.</p>
<p>“Don’t you see? It took you next to nothing to come up with the lie to protect yourself. You also have a very clear ambition; to stay under radar and defeat Tom Riddle, possibly before he gets the chance to become Voldemort.” It said smugly.</p>
<p>She had not given it much thought, but the idea had crossed her mind briefly; that if she was indeed stuck in the past permanently, the least she could do was ensure a better world for the future generation to live in, and the first step towards that would be getting rid of Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a big ambition? You’re also cunning in the way that you and Miss Granger dealt with Dolores Umbridge and the entire last year of your life is a proof of your resourcefulness. The Dumbledore’s Army that you led is a proof of your leadership qualities. Ambition, Cunning, Resourcefulness and Leadership; all of these are Slytherin traits, Miss Potter.” The voice spoke gently.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia could do nothing but accept the truth when it was laid down so clearly in front of her and she felt nothing but <em>intense loneliness</em> at the thought of losing something that had become a part of her <em>identity</em> over the years, like a fact.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia Potter, a Gryffindor; was an irrefutable fact that would now be wrong forever because she had been more Slytherin than she had realised.</p>
<p>“Have you given a thought that maybe you might to be able to find happiness here, Miss Potter? That you may be able to find all those things that you craved for in your time but couldn’t because of <em>who you were?</em>”</p>
<p>She had not, in fact, thought about what she could have in this time, but she couldn’t imagine interfering in the timeline more than how much she already had and that which would be needed.</p>
<p>“The future isn’t written in stone, Miss Potter. Time is fluid and ever changing; you being here <em>has</em> already changed the future in an incomprehensible manner, so maybe you should forget about others and indulge in a little bit of selfishness for your own sake. You might find a loving family of your own here or you might create a family of your own, if only you let go of your inhibitions and let yourself have what you want.” The hat spoke kindly.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia was stuck at the thought of what she’d always wanted for herself and before she could respond in anyway, the hat spoke out loudly, startling her and ending the conversation.</p>
<p>“Slytherin, for you might be a Gryffindor at heart, <em>but</em> Slytherin <em>is</em> the best choice for your own happiness.” It spoke loudly to the two other occupants before falling quiet once again.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia slowly removed the hat from her head and tentatively raised her head to meet the stares of the two professors who were staring at her; the girl whom the hat had just declared to be a perfect mix of the 2 houses, which were generally considered to be the <em>complete antithesis</em> of each other and held out the hat for them to take back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well-” Headmaster Dippet started with a nervous smile, shooting frequent glances in Dumbledore’s direction, “-looks like we have someone very special here, eh Miss Peverell?”</p>
<p>“Indeed Headmaster.” Dumbledore spoke in a quiet voice, his tone undecipherable, as he took the hat from her grasp.</p>
<p>“You may come back inside, Mr. Black.” He spoke loudly and the door opened less than a second later.</p>
<p>“Headmaster?” Orion Black asked politely and Cassiopeia could feel his gaze on her.</p>
<p>“Miss Peverell was sorted in Slytherin.” Dippet informed. “So, she is your responsibility now. You will take escort Miss Peverell to Diagon-Alley this Saturday, so that she may complete her claiming ritual and buy her necessities before she can start attending the lectures from Monday.”</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure headmaster.” His voice felt smug.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia stood up and turned around from facing the headmaster, only to meet Orion Black’s eyes just as he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, headmaster, I would like to volunteer to help Miss Peverell catch up on a month’s material that she has missed till now.” Cassiopeia almost scoffed at the audacity.</p>
<p><em>Volunteer my foot</em>, she thought bitterly, <em>he just wants to know all about me and the secrets he thinks I have, only that I have more secrets than he could ever anticipate me having.</em></p>
<p>“Excellent idea Mr. Black, yes you do that.” Headmaster Dippet chirped happily. “Off you both go now. Please do lead Ms. Peverell back to the Hospital Wing; she will be staying there until Saturday.”</p>
<p>“Yes Headmaster, Professor.” Orion Black nodded in the respective direction of Dippet and Dumbledore and then pushed the door, holding it open for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassiopeia bowed hastily to the professors and after muttering a quiet thank you, rushed out of the headmaster’s office, Orion Black following behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems it'll only be possible for me to upload chapters once a month and it's a ridiculously long time to wait for one chapter but I can't afford anything more than what I'm able to give now.</p>
<p>Also, I'm getting re-obsessed with James Potter X OC and Sirius Black X OC fics all over again, coz there are some really good ones available on wattpad.</p>
<p>I haven't yet decided but what kind of personality I want Orion Black to have, because a cool and fair personality will suit him more considering his family background but I find cute and playful guys more attractive so let's see how it pans out.</p>
<p>Next chapter will most probably be more bonding (?) between Orion and Cassiopeia whilst they roam the streets of Diagon-Alley, during which I'll have to write about her claiming ritual too, which needs to be intense because of the house for which she'll be performing the ritual for, and I just get this feeling that the Peverells were an intense bunch of people in everything they did.</p>
<p>Good news, I got my learner's license and have learnt driving and I have my driving license test sometime around 10th Feb. Wish me Luck!</p>
<p>Also, I read your comments and they are absolutely amazing. They all made my day, especially when you guys mention which parts you enjoyed the most and what you think is gonna happen next. It warms me up from inside and motivates me like nothing else. Thank you for so much love.<br/>Till next time!</p>
<p>Have fun but stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>